


长风万里（一）

by Gladiatorism



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism
Summary: 他许多年后才明白，爱这种东西，别人拿出的是一百块，他总共只有两块钱，在十五岁时就全给了这个人，而如今什么也不剩了。





	长风万里（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 无关真人，真人是普通老乡，普通同事。

 

从解散那一天开始直到今天，王俊凯和王源都没有联系。

王俊凯拍的电影电视剧一部接一部，王源写歌唱歌开巡演，场场都爆满。机场酒店剧组摄影棚录音室，偶尔去时装周，得以欣赏车窗外流动的异国风景。

仿佛十五六岁用光了激情，少年的性冲动错误地发泄在对方身上。虽然彼此的皮相都已经熟悉到相看两厌，但总还是万人迷恋的脸蛋和身体，做的时候不至于没兴致。最开始还只是用手解决，直到有一次王源发烧，烧得迷迷糊糊之际王俊凯在一旁给他递水，王源却笑着说我好烫啊你要不要试试，王俊凯说你烧傻了，而王源不给他离开的机会，跪坐起来拉开他的裤链，别人发烧含体温计，他发烧却去给队友口交。少年第一次做这种事毫无技巧可言动作生涩，却让王俊凯第一次体验到了性事更高一阶的快乐，从此一去不返，后来他开始尝试让王源并起腿挤出一道肉缝，把他细白的腿根操弄到通红一片，带着粘腻水液才罢休。再到后来第一次插入，疼痛比快感更能在记忆里烫下烙印。再后来轻车熟路，快感像水一样冒出来，浸湿了少年人脆弱的身体。他们这场漫长的互帮互助也有心照不宣的明码标价，腿交一次换口交两次，插入则相当于两次口交，他们把性变成了一场旷日持久的互嫖，互相都对对方的敏感点所在烂熟于心。王源每次都能精准地抵上王俊凯脆弱的前列腺，常常捅得王俊凯眼角通红地往外冒眼泪，呜呜咽咽地喊停，事后却又死不承认。而王源的乳头格外敏感，逗弄几下就会硬，甚至能被吸到射出来。王俊凯笑他，他没好气说你也好不到哪里去。

确实有几个月他们有如性瘾，半夜不睡偷偷摸摸溜去对方的房间，在浴室的水声里用护肤品当润滑剂，抵着墙从背后操进对方细瘦的身体里，一起知法犯法，未成年奸淫未成年，谁也不好说什么。他们不好买安全套，就索性不用，把精液留在对方身体里，再去洗一个漫长的澡，才能安心入睡。第二天又在镜头前成为纯真的偶像，多看对方一眼都是制造话题。

也有相当多喜欢他们的所谓cp粉，网上各种谣言铺天盖地。他们偶尔也会看，置身其中却仿佛冷眼旁观陌生人的笑话。但他们看着看着就开始后悔小时候太多话都不经大脑脱口而出，剧本写好的台词，无心的玩笑，唱过的跑调的歌，都被影像永久记录下来，逐句逐帧被反复品味，在他人心里凭空生出一场盛大爱恋。实际王俊凯思前想后，他们连一句情话都没讲过。即使在床上做到七荤八素的时候，看着对方的水汽迷蒙的漂亮眼睛，都没讲过跟情爱沾边的话。

于是王俊凯继续做他的大明星，偶尔遇见还算谈得来又合适的漂亮女孩，也能半真半假来一场合作共赢。他深谙什么眼神最动情，只言片语就足够营造暧昧气氛。真到了床上，他像所有充满年轻荷尔蒙的男孩一样，主动又直接，做到最尽兴。

曾经有女孩问过这个问题，第一个是谁？  
王俊凯停下了动作。那女孩看他皱眉，也就不再多问，甜甜软软地笑，纤瘦白皙的腿环住他的腰，讨饶地用脚尖蹭他的背。  
而此时王俊凯恍神想起那个人大腿内侧有一颗淡青的痣，在右边。这是曾只有他一人知道的秘密。

第一个是谁？

大明星一生遇到过许许多多的人，衣香鬓影暗流涌动，来来去去恍如衣角的风。第一次坐飞机，第一次上台唱歌，第一次被偶像鼓励，第一次鼓起勇气说出梦想。这些为未来铺就闪光道路的小小瞬间，身边的那个人，恰巧也是后来和他遍尝性事欢愉的长期炮友。这样的人生是否正常？王俊凯自己偶尔也会感到迷惑。

王俊凯正在剧本上拿荧光笔涂涂画画，斟酌着要不要和导演商量改几句词。这时候马俊跑过来，四处张望确认没有旁人，王俊凯不解，马俊掏出手机给他看。

《王源被拍到和一名神秘男子出双入对！大家来看看这是不是吻上了？》

“靠，我看着这真挺像他，不会是真的吧？”马俊把公共论坛里那几张偷拍的照片调出来给王俊凯看，一脸难以置信。

路灯很暗。照片里主角侧脸轮廓很深，身材单薄，穿着白T，宽大的休闲裤。

“这什么啊。这么糊我也看不出来。”

“小凯，这个帖子已经好几百条回复了，我看再过几分钟就要被搬上微博人尽皆知了。这次你可不能再说不关你事。”

“什么意思？”

马俊把屏幕往下划，停留在一条回复上：“神秘男子有点像三字啊，不会就是吧。”

“这太假了，没人会信。”王俊凯对这种莫名其妙的臆测已经见怪不怪。他这两个月都在剧组，每天行程都是满的。即使真有那个美国时间，也不会没人看到。

“说实话我是担心王源。”马俊飞快地抬眼观察了一下王俊凯的神色，才继续往下说，“你们可以骗过别人，可是我知道你们……”

“哥，没有这回事。”

“跟我说也没有用，你要担心他的话，直接打电话问吧。”王俊凯声音是冷的。他扬了扬手中的剧本，说我还要去找xx姐对戏，不能陪你八卦了。

马俊看着论坛不断发酵的舆论，接下来就该是自媒体开始运作了。他叹了口气，打开了多年没用的分组，拨通了电话。

美国此时是夜里三点，王源接到电话。一看屏幕上赫然闪着“小马哥”三个字，他瞬间清醒了。

王俊凯出什么事了？他下意识地想。

“源……王源，那个，有人在网上发了一组照片，发给你了你看看，我知道，男的没什么，也不是什么大事，我就是想问问，真的是你吗？”

“……是。那是我男朋友。”

“什么？那你……天哪团队在干什么？也不是什么照，稍微澄清一下就可以了。但什么也不说的话容易被一再放大，到时候可能不得不你本人出面回答了，那总归是得落人口舌。”

“谢谢你，小马哥。我没想到你会打电话来。”

“说起来真是，大家都是这么多年的朋友，一下子这么久没见了。”

大家，都是。王源忍不住去揣度他的言外之意。

“嗯，有机会一起吃火锅啊，主要是我很少回国了。”

“……小马哥我去联系郑姐了，我们下次再聊。”王源等着对方挂完电话，深吸了一口气。

王俊凯看到这些照片了吗？画质不甚清晰，但已经足够熟悉的人认出来。

连马俊的声音都听起来比往日疲惫了许多。那么王俊凯呢？公众人物的一大坏处就是永远无法将对方彻底从生活中剥离，即使他在美国，偶尔也会看见巨幅广告牌，上面是打着logo的王俊凯。他穿着最新一季的高定，熟练地摆出各种成熟男人或少年慵懒的姿势，他的眼睛本就生得好看，这几年越发多的是张扬的眼妆，望着镜头都似在与千万人调情。很难想象他认识这个人的时候，几十块钱一件的淘宝款他就能穿很久。

王源十八岁去波士顿的时候，有父母送有助理陪，一切看起来都很好。前途风光未来自由广阔。他的起点已经是大部分人一生达不到的终点。

那一天再普通不过，国内的工作都处理妥当交接完毕，他约旧友吃过火锅，和亲戚聊过未来，一一谢过工作人员。当然，网络上还有千万人带着盛大的爱意给他祝福。

在家的最后一晚，他点开微信又放下。许多祝福他都一一回复过，唯独除了那一条。

“出来见个面吗？”

他往上翻了翻。上一条还是工作上的内容，连寒暄都没有。这句话昨晚两点发来，没有上下文，王源一度以为他是发错。

而今天王俊凯就去北京参加品牌的活动了，王源依然没想好怎么回，重庆和北京隔了山长水远两千公里，其实也没有什么回复的必要了。

王源看向窗外浩浩荡荡的嘉陵江水，五光十色的城市在水面上碎落斑驳。这就是他的家乡了。小时候住在低矮平房里，狭窄旧街骑车走遍，树影和燥热的风，街市鼎沸人声和耳机里的流行歌交融在一起。后来他住得越来越高，从长江国际十八楼到酒店顶层的豪华套间，房子也买在高端住宅区的最顶楼，连同左右和楼下一起买下。这座城市也凝集成窗外星星点点的光，车窗外流动的霓虹，模糊抽象，却依然让人感到安定。

几万里长风不曾裹挟想念，伤感也转瞬即逝，像那条打下又删除的回复，消失无踪不留痕迹。

马俊把王源的话转达给了王俊凯。

“男朋友。”王俊凯重复了一遍，没有说什么。


End file.
